SDK Goes DriveThrough
by Hyper Kid
Summary: The SDK gang meet a few wild teens in a punch buggy, and get sucked back to our world. Trust me, it's better than it sounds. Kick starts my new series too!


SDK Goes Drive-Through

Hiya! I'm finally back from a long, irritating break, and boy I've got some goodies for you. Shinnychan's done, so's the sequel, check that out, and I've got a new series to play with! This one. You know those fics, where the SDK gang lives in our world? Try it with a few hyper fan girls riding shot gun.

Warnings: The most insanity I can stick in a few pages.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned this, but I don't. I own me, my sis owns my sis, Akimine Kamijyo owns SDK, and the car company owns the punch buggy.

The car was just approaching the speed of sound. Katrina glanced out the window and turned to her sister.  
"HK, slow down! You're going too fast!" HK just grinned at her.  
"You can never go too fast!" In the back of the car Yotsuba bounced around happily, staring out the back window. She never wore her seatbelt. Katrina turned back to her sister. She had _said_ letting HK try driving was a bad idea.  
"Slow down now! You can't see the trees!" HK paused, then asked,  
"There were trees?" There was the faintest suggestion of a splash.  
"Not anymore!" Yotsuba giggled cheerfully as she looked out the back window at the two lines of spray following the car. A slight bump signalled that a new record for crossing the Pacific Ocean had been set. Katrina gaped.  
"Five minutes. We just crossed the world's largest ocean in FIVE MINUTES?! That's it HK, stop!" The order jerked HK and the car stopped. HK and Yotsuba looked out the windows, staring for some clue as to where they were.  
"So, are we in Canada or England or what?" Katrina face faulted, looking out the opposite window.  
"Neither. India."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because that's the Taj Mahal."  
"Oh. So it is."  
"You do realize we almost broke the warp barrier. We should slow down." Katrina looked at the two disappointed faces before her. She sweat dropped.  
"Or we could try and break the barrier. Should cars even go this fast?" The faces brightened into huge grins. The choice was obvious. HK gunned the engine enthusiastically. Completely disregarding the people looking at the car in shock, she pressed the gas pedal down as far as it could go and the car zoomed off.

Five minutes later they were passing the Atlantic for the 5th time. HK poked the steering wheel dejectedly.  
"Is this as fast as it goes?" Katrina face-faulted.  
"We just went around the world five times in five minutes! How can that not be fast enough?!"  
"Warp speed is way faster than this." Katrina stared at her sister in shock.  
"How do you know?"  
"Remember last summer when I got to drive Nana's car?" Katrina sweat dropped.  
"I no longer want to know."  
"That was fun."  
"I said I didn't want to know!"  
"Fine." HK shook the wheel slightly, and then grinned. They hadn't actually moved the gear thingy out of first yet… Moving slowly so Katrina didn't notice, she grabbed the gear thingy and jammed it all the way into 4th. The car picked up speed, and soon they were rocketing forwards even faster. HK laughed triumphantly.  
"Warp speed, here we come!"

They finally broke warp speed just as they were passing through Japan. A very bored cosmos looked down on them, and decided to have some fun. Everyone knows anything can happen at warp speed. A part of the cosmos slipped inside the car, unnoticed by the girls, and began searching around for some inspiration. It found what it was looking for in the glove compartment. It quickly reported it's idea to the rest, and it was agreed. The car was bounced in time. And dimension.

Katrina stared out the window at the mystical blue tunnel that the car had suddenly plunged into.  
"HK, slow down."  
"Why?"  
"Look out your window!"  
"Oh. Right. That's never happened before."  
"So slow down!"  
"Fine! Worry-guts." HK took the car out of fourth, dropping back to first and pressing gently on the brake. Not hard enough to stop them reaching the end of the tunnel. Naturally.

Katrina stared out of the window. Where only a few seconds before there had been a glowy blue tunnel, there was a forest. HK was going slow enough that you could even see the trees. Then, in the distance and rapidly getting closer, she saw a boy walking right into the path of the car.  
"HK, STOP!" HK blinked, and then slammed the brake, hard enough to nearly break it. The car skidded to a stop just in time to avoid squashing the boy, who was thrown back several feet as it was. Yotsuba jumped over the car to talk to the boy, and HK followed suit. Katrina saw her stop, in front of the car where the boy should be, turn deathly pale, and slowly back up to the car. Ignoring her sister, she reached across to the glove compartment, and pull out a book. SDK, to be precise. She flicked through quickly to find a page, and stopped on one with a large picture of Akira. She glanced out the window again, and a small grin spread across her face. Katrina frowned.  
"What? Who did you hit?" Alex held up a finger absentmindedly, still staring at where the boy was slowly getting up.  
"WE hit, we hit. You were in the car too. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Katrina looked at the boy, then snatched the book out of HK's hands. Usually this would have been met with a squeal of rage, and a fight, but HK just nodded.  
"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Then she grinned. Wickedly. "I'm gonna go talk to him!" She darted away from the car before anything could happen that might possibly stop her, even though not even Kyo could stop her going for bishis. Especially not Kyo, he's kinda weird. He gets….2/10. Katrina sighed, put the book back in the glove compartment, then followed her sister more slowly, i.e. not at light speed. HK stopped just short of hugging Akira, and smiled nervously.  
"Uh, hello. Sorry about that, we didn't see you, and we were kinda going too fast, and are you okay?" Akira blinked, confused, because when HK was excited, hyper, or nervous, she talked a mile a second. And currently she was all three. Katrina sighed, and translated into normal speed everything HK had said. Akira smiled, understanding now, and nodded.  
"It's okay, I'm alright." HK visibly relaxed, and grinned.  
"Great! So, you're Akira, right? I'm HK!" Akira smiled again, acknowledging her, then paused as his brain caught up to his ears. His kawaaaiiiiiiiiii face clouded, and he scowled at HK, his hands on his swords.  
"How do you know me?" HK took a step back, sensibly enough. Katrina sighed, and sat on the front of the car. HK was backing in the opposite direction, and glared at her sister, then thought fast.  
"Uh…Benitora told us about you! He said you were really strong and everything, but he was gonna kick your butt. But I didn't believe it!" HK added loyally. As far as she could remember of SDK, which was pretty far, Tora had actually said all these things. Except maybe the really strong part, but hey, SHE knew Akira kicks ass. Akira himself seemed to accept this, and smirked, taking his hands off the katanas.  
"That idiot? You're right not to believe him. I could kill him in seconds if I wanted to." HK nodded cheerfully.  
"Yeah, I thought so. He's kind of a loser, isn't he?" Akira nodded in agreement, and smiled. Once again, HK made a friend by speaking her mind about some other idiot. She smiled at Akira, then thought for a second.  
"Excuse me, have you found Kyo's body yet? Just wondering!" She raised her hands in front of her to ward off attack, should Akira get annoyed or suspicious again. Instead though, he shook his head.  
"Not yet. We will soon though. Or rather, I will." HK nodded, thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, makes sense. You probably are stronger than Kyo right now anyway, and he's stronger than Shindara and them… oh, did you know they have Yuya-san on the Slopes of Hell?" Akira looked surprised.  
"Really?"  
"Yup. Better hurry if you want to catch them, I think they'll need your help." Akira nodded, and vanished into the forest. HK smiled.  
"I always wondered how Akira knew to go there." Katrina rolled her eyes.  
"Didn't he kinda meet up with Shindara and Antera after fighting Benitora?"  
"No, then he met them again in the forest, alone, remember? And then he saved Yuya on the slopes. When the Master gave him a change of orders." Katrina sighed, then smiled.  
"But he never did get to change his clothes!" HK looked at her sceptically, then laughed. Katrina frowned. "It's true! He gets one set of clothes when he's with Kyo and the Four, those short shorts and all, then when he's older, he only wears the hakama pants! He never changes his clothes! Yuya and Kyo, I think, are the only ones that do. Well, apart from Yukimura, of course…" HK laughed again.  
"Yeah, Yukimura the trendiest of them all! I miss the short shorts…he was so kawaii back then!" HK pouted momentarily, then clapped her hands.  
"So! We gonna go find the Bishi Bros, or Kyo 'n' Co.?"  
"The bishis of course!"  
"Which ones?"  
"All of 'em! We wait for them then pounce!" HK sighed, and became the sensible one.  
"If you want a life expectancy of 3 seconds. 'Sides, it's freakin' ages until they meet! And you still won't get 'em all!" Ash Ketchum appeared for a second waving Pokeballs.  
"Gotta catch all, Gotta catch 'em all!" Then he died when a forest dweller ate him. Katrina grinned.  
"We can use Pokeballs!" HK grabbed the discarded balls and grinned.  
"You'll use more then JUST Poke-balls."  
"Indeed! We cam use all kinds of things!" Katrina pulled an Elmer Fudd suit.  
"Be vewwy vewwy quiet, we're huntin' bishis. Hahahaha." HK grinned, and reached back into the car, grabbing her secret stash of Pepsi and candy.  
"Good to go! Oh, wait a second…" HK stuck out a hand, which vanished, and began rummaging through Kendama-space. She pulled a face.  
"Ewww…I didn't know so many people used this! Oh, god, I don't even wanna know what that is! Hey, there's the kendama…should I steal it?" Katrina frowned and shook her head.  
"We don't want to alert them to our presence." HK rolled her eyes.  
"And crashing into Akira in a speeding punch buggy doesn't count? Fine, fine, I'm leaving it! Ah, here we go!" HK pulled her arm out, trailing the Sledgehammer of DOOM in her hand. She spun the 4-foot weapon like a cheerleaders baton.  
"Okay, let's go!" Katrina grinned, grabbing some rope and her yoyo from the car. Then HK caught Yotsuba, and put her on a leash.  
"Now, 'Tsuba, we're gonna go see some people, and you have to jump on the one with big red eyes, 'kay? It's like…a game! Hide and seek, ne? So, you go find them, right?" Yotsuba nodded, grinning, and ran off into the forest, HK and Katrina following.

Elsewhere in Aokigahara, Kyo was silent. This was, after all, his natural state at room temperature. When it gets colder, like when Akira's icy or when Hotaru's there, he gets talkative. When it's hotter, like with Hotaru's fire, or when Akira's having a bath, he gets horny. But this is room temperature, and both Hotaru and Akira are absent, so he's silent. Tora, however, was talking enough to kill any four-legged animal you care to name. The others were arguing about paths, except Sasuke, who was quieter than Kyo, and looked melancholy. Then a small, green haired girl barrelled out of the trees, trailing a leash, and pounced on Kyo, knocking him over and sitting on him. She was soon followed by a tall girl with her red hair in a ponytail, and a shorter girl with brown hair held up by a green clip. The tall girl laughed when she saw Kyo and the kid, then saw Sasuke. She frowned, then walked over and crouched next to him, and spoke in a gentle voice.  
"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke just looked at her, then back at the ground.  
"Leave me alone." The tall girl sighed, then shook her head.  
"Why? Kotaro did, and look how that ended. I don't want to upset you, just be your friend. Will that kill you?" Sasuke glared at her.  
"It might kill you if you don't shut up." HK blinked.  
"Will that help? 'Cause I don't think killing a stranger will do anything for ya. Come on, cheer up. Or at least hear me out." Katrina rolled her eyes.  
"HK, get a brain!" HK glared at her sister with as much fire as Sasuke could.  
"Well, sorry, but I'm trying to help! 'Cause I really hate it when people are sad, especially these people." HK turned back to Sasuke. "You can't mope forever. What would Tora think if you stopped fighting with him? You can't just let the baka win!" Sasuke looked surprised, and Tora looked angry.  
"What! Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are, you can't talk like that about me!" HK stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Stop me. Besides, it's true." Sasuke smiled a little, then stopped.  
"How do you know us? Who are you?" HK grinned.  
"I thought you'd never ask. My name's HK, I'm 14 and I was talking to Akira earlier today." Katrina rolled her eyes. As if that explained everything. Meanwhile, Kyo had pushed Yotsuba off him, and tried to get up, while Yotsuba jumped on him again. Everyone turned at the annoyed noise the thousand slayer made when he was beaten by a little girl. HK laughed.  
"Okay, 'Tsuba, you can stop now." Yotsuba pouted, still sat on Kyo.  
"It's fun!" HK grinned.  
"But candy's funnier! Come on, I'll give you a Kit Kat." Yotsuba jumped off immediately and zoomed to HK, where she was given her treat. Sasuke looked at the pocket HK had pulled the candy from. HK grinned at him too.  
"Want some? It's really good!" She pulled another candy from a pocket that shouldn't have fit her hand in it. When the hand came out, it was holding a small bottle, half full of green liquid, in the shape of an apple. She squirted a bit into her mouth, then held the bottle out to Sasuke.  
"You want some? It's really good!" Sasuke cautiously took the little bottle, and examined it. HK reached over, and pointed the bottle at his mouth, and squirted. Sasuke looked surprised.  
"It is good." HK giggled.  
"Told you so." Katrina rolled her eyes.  
"Bribing chibi with candy." Both HK and Sasuke turned at the same time, glaring.  
"Sasuke isn't chibi." Yukimura smiled at them, and turned to Katrina.  
"And you must be her younger sister. You are?" Katrina shrugged.  
"Close enough." HK, however, laughed.  
"She's my _older _sister, Katrina." Katrina waved.  
"Hi." Yukimura blinked, then smiled again.  
"A pleasure to meet you." HK whispered something to Sasuke, who smirked, rolling his eyes. HK paused for a second, then whispered something else that caused a spurt of laughter from Sasuke. Katrina blinked, then glared at them. Everyone else just looked surprised that Sasuke was laughing. HK grinned at her sister.  
"Not you, Saizo." Yukimura frowned slightly.  
"Now, children, you shouldn't be mean to poor Saizo." HK and Sasuke exchanged a look, and burst out laughing again. Tora was busy ranting at nothing about Yuya being gone, and Okuni was watching the boys with fluttering eyes. HK threw a rock at her, and Okuni glared. HK stuck her tongue out again, and Yukimura interfered before Okuni could attempt to murder the girl. HK whispered to Sasuke some more, and he smirked. Kyo, however, was getting sick of this. So he did something unusual without the presence of Akira or Hotaru, and spoke.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Everyone else looked suitably shocked. HK put on an innocent face, and pointed to herself.  
"Who, me?" Kyo snarled.  
"Yes, you, idiot." HK narrowed her eyes, then smiled sweetly.  
"Looking at your ugly, stupid face." Katrina rolled her eyes.  
"Great idea, infuriate the strong guy. And worse, the strong you would never consider seducing! You fool!" HK blinked.  
"Seduce Kyo? Eeew…Okuni does that." Okuni glared, but HK wasn't done. "Plus, he really isn't that strong. He's pretty weak right now, I mean, having trouble with the 12? If Akira or Shinny or Taru fought him now, he'd get creamed! Not the good kind of creamed, either! And I would laugh!" Kyo was very angry now, with a little girl calling him weak, so he decided to show her he wasn't weak. Terminally. He moved fast, and stuck his sword through her stomach. He smirked.  
"How do you like me now?" HK frowned, then looked down at her shirt.  
"Oh, you dirty bastard! I like this shirt, and now it's got a bloody great hole through it! You're fucking dead meat now!" And her arm came up, bringing the Sledgehammer with it. Kyo was hit with about as much force as Antera has. Not all this came from HK, it's called the Sledgehammer of DOOM for a reason. Kyo went flying away and his sword soon followed as HK pulled it out and threw it after him. There was one of those frozen moments, and HK used it to stow the Sledgehammer in Kendama-space. Then Yotsuba giggled. HK giggled too, and Yukimura joined in. HK grinned, and clapped her hands.  
"Okay, everyone, to the car!" Those she hadn't yet won over cowered from the Sledgehammer-wielding teen, and charged for the car. Yukimura, Sasuke, Katrina and Yotsuba walked at a slower pace, with HK. When they arrived at the car, HK shoved Okuni out of the front seat, climbed in with the others, shut the door, and drove off, leaving Okuni alone in the dust. A few seconds later the car returned, the door opened, and Tora was shoved out on top of her, by the widely grinning HK and Sasuke.

The car was proceeding fairly slowly through the forest, searching for Akira. They found, however, themselves, fighting at the gates of hell in the future. Tragically, they passed through just as Sasuke was being shot. HK stopped the car, very deliberately, got out, and beat the never-living shit out of Basara. The people in the car watched, amazed. By the time HK returned, Basara was a bleeding, gushy wreck and future Yukimura was looking surprised. Then HK returned a few seconds later with Sasuke, and they proceeded to re-beat the crap out of Basara, with much vengeance. Yukimura waved at his future self as the car drove off. Right through the gates of hell, making the drama about trying to get through completely pointless. Sasuke blinked.  
"Where are we going?" HK grinned.  
"Well, if I'm right, and I usually am, we have 3 pick ups to make through here. You know one of them." Sasuke thought for a moment, then frowned.  
"Kotaro."  
"Yup. Don't worry, we're gonna sort this stupid bickering out once and for all." The look on her face suggested that if Kotaro didn't let it be, she would make him. Forcibly. Sasuke sat back in his seat, and was very glad she wasn't angry with him.

Shinrei and Keitaru (solution to the name crisis, for now) were fighting. As usual. Until the car drove up, and the brothers saw a large group smooshed into one small punch buggy. Shinrei immediately began fussing over what had happened and what was going on, while Keitaru poked Shinrei with his sword, then noticed a butterfly, which he followed to the edge of the courtyard and up the building. He was half-way across it when Shinrei's shriek forced him back to protect his sister… I mean brother. He was glad he returned though, because the girl in the front gave him some tasty food, little marshmallows that looked like strawberries. So he climbed into the car, and Shinrei was dragged in too. He wasn't too bothered about the rest of the contents of the car. Then HK drove away, ran over Kotaro, stopped, and backed up, before pulling him in. Then she drove on, to find Akira. He was fairly happy to see them again, except for Kyo, who he was smooshed next to. Then HK began to pick up speed, stopped, and thought. She climbed out of the car, pulling a small phone from her pocket. It had all the normal buttons, and an extra red one. She pressed the red button, and lifted the phone to her ear, winking at Katrina, who rolled her eyes. HK walked a little way from the car, and started talking animatedly into the phone. A little while later, she grinned and punched the air victoriously, shut the phone, slid it back into her pocket, and returned to the car.  
"Okay, it's all arranged. We can go now." Katrina frowned.  
"What's all arranged now?" HK smiled a brittle smile.  
"Nothing, Kat, just talking to my old friend. He's gonna sort a few details out for me. Don't worry, it'll be ready by the time we get back." Katrina rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, what-ever. What're you gonna tell them?" HK smiled again, sweetly this time.  
"I won't have to tell them _anything_." Katrina sighed.  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me. It'd be nice, but it's not necessary, blah blah blah." HK sighed.  
"Sorry, okay? It's perfectly simple, just bringing them up to speed. I promise, we'll have it sorted by the end of the warp. If my word isn't enough, I'll call him and he can give you _his_ word." The gang was much confused by this. Predictably. They didn't know that HK's cell phone had a direct link to Hell, and got free service because of this. So HK climbed back into the car, and started to gather speed. As the car speed towards breaking the warp barrier, a small smile crossed her lips. Then she yanked the gearshift into 4th gear, jolting them all forwards, causing Kyo to knock into Akira, who looked angry.  
"Can I throw this idiot out?" HK grinned, and opened a door.  
"Be my guest." Akira gave Kyo a hard shove, and he fell out into the tunnel of doom-ish warp-I-ness. Then, with all the force of a rebound, Saizo was flung into the car. HK shrugged, and closed the door.  
"Fair enough." Then the car crashed down onto the ground outside HK's house. HK herself stepped out, took a deep breath of the air, and grinned.  
"And so it begins."

Well? Love it? Hate it? Want in on the fun? Just tell us!


End file.
